


Blood & Body

by hurtfairchild



Series: Blood & Bone [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Canon Compliant, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent Due to Magic Bond, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Morgencest, Post-Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Sibling Incest, Soft Siblings, Strangely Soft and Fluffy???, Sympathetic Villain, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfairchild/pseuds/hurtfairchild
Summary: Three knocks resounded at the door.Clary swallowed. She was still aching for him, but it wasn’t the same anymore. She wasn’t high on her own power, on adrenalin, on Seelie drugs. She was sober and she had no reason to want him. No excuse.He was waiting for her to let him in, she guessed.She stared at the door for a long moment, thinking about not opening it, about pushing him away. The thought made her heart and her pussy ache. She needed him.--------------Following their heated fuck in the Bone Chandelier club, Clary finds herself letting Jonathan in. She has to deal with what she's doing now, with no excuse of drugs or adrenalin, and that proves a bit more chaotic than expected.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Series: Blood & Bone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Blood & Body

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. If you have and still are gonna read this: have fun!
> 
> If I haven't tagged something or if you think I should tag more, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you Shiva, Sapph and Polarnacht for the encouragements, thank you Krit for helping me be confident enough to write this, thank you Jessa for betaing.
> 
> Banned Together Bingo Prompt: Sympathetic Villain
> 
> This was originally supposed to be complete and intense porn, lowkey hate sex, etc. And this is what I actually wrote. Desperate, soft, need.

Three knocks resounded at the door.

Clary swallowed. She was still aching for him, but it wasn’t the same anymore. She wasn’t high on her own power, on adrenalin, on Seelie drugs. She was sober and she had no reason to want him. No excuse.

He was waiting for her to let him in, she guessed. How gentlemanly. Now that she thought about it, Jonathan had never been forceful. The first time he’d kissed her, when he was still wearing Sebastian’s skin, he had stopped the second she had pushed him back.

He had saved her life when Lilith had been hit by the Mark of Cain, and yes, he’d kidnapped her, to an extent but… The entire time, he had done his best to keep her safe, he’d bought her anything she wanted.

The rune on her chest didn’t feel any different than her other runes, he wasn’t using it to hurt her the way he could have. And in the club, she’d wanted it as much as he had. Hadn’t she? Clary didn’t actually know.

She stared at the door for a long moment, thinking about not opening it, about pushing him away. The thought made her heart and her pussy ache. She needed him.

Clary stood up, padded across the dark room to the door. She twisted the knob. The door opened.

He was standing there, shirtless, the light of the corridor shining behind him, his face deep in shadows. Clary swallowed again. He looked handsome, like this. More than handsome. Gorgeous. Angel-like.

He stepped in and she stepped back. He closed the door behind him, then reached towards the light switch.

Clary shook her head. “No…”

Jonathan’s hand fell to his side. She walked away from him, turning her back on him to get back into bed. The fact that he was behind her made her skin erupt with goosebumps, as if she was turning her back on a predator, showing vulnerability. His eyes were on her again, slipping down her back to her ass. 

She got into bed, pulling the sheets up. She was still clothed, with her tank top and some shorts that she liked sleeping in. He was wearing some sleep pants. In the dark, she couldn’t really see the details of his figure, she just saw his general silhouette, tall and leaner than Jace, skin pale under dark runes. 

He got into bed next to her. 

Clary’s breath itched. Her body felt warm and needy, her pussy starting to get wet out of nowhere, as if the mere presence of Jonathan by her side, in her bed, was arousing.

“I can’t stop thinking about what we did in the club,” Jonathan whispered.

“Me neither,” Clary replied, though she doubted it was the same things they were thinking about. She’d come on her brother’s cock. They had fucked in the middle of a crowded club, and she’d wanted it. Her brother had been inside of her, the third guy to ever be with her in that way.

It had been the best orgasm of her life. Clary wanted to puke. Nausea rose every time she thought about the fact he was her brother. When she remembered his cock inside of her, as long as she pretended it wasn’t actually him, it was okay.

She’d showered his touch off, yet all she wanted right now was more of him on her. 

Jonathan shifted next to her. His hand landed on her stomach. She shivered. He reached up, slowly, to caress her breast.

“Is this okay?” 

She nodded. He was almost sweet about it. Jonathan started playing with her right nipple. He was pretty good at it, actually, the feeling of his fingers going straight to her pussy. She’d never imagined he had much experience in terms of sex. Though maybe Clary didn’t know what was good.

Simon had been with only one girl before her, briefly, and though Jace was much more used to sexual activity, Clary didn’t have much to compare him to. Maybe she was just very easily turned on.

Jonathan massaged her nipple a bit harder and she moaned quietly. Maybe she was, indeed.

Jonathan shifted, moving closer. His other hand slipped into her shorts, fingers teasing her clit briefly before dipping into her folds. Clary moaned again.

“You’re wet already,” Jonathan whispered. He was incredibly close. “And I’m half-hard…”

Jonathan kept on playing with her nipples and barely with her clit for a while. Clary’s mind was running wild, trying desperately to make sense of the growing wave of desire rising inside of her. It wasn’t hers, it couldn’t be. Jonathan was barely really touching her, and she was getting as turned on as she was when Jace was full-on eating her out.

Jonathan stopped touching her after a moment. In the dark, she could feel he was staring at her. 

“You don’t seem very into this,” he whispered. “You’re barely moving and not even touching me.” 

He sounded sad. Something inside Clary suddenly screamed at her to kiss him, touch him, make him feel good the way he was making her feel good. Without really knowing why, she listened to the voice.

Clary turned onto her side, reaching for him and clumsily finding his lips. She kissed him hard, open-mouthed. Jonathan’s hands came back to her, cupping her ass with one and holding her close with the other. She wrapped her leg over his hip.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his lips. Jonathan kissed her back deeply. 

Against her hips, his cock was getting harder. The layers of clothing were much thinner than the ones they’d been wearing at the club, and it was obvious the effect she had on him. Clary moaned as the hardness slid against her pubic mound. She was growing much wetter suddenly, like a switch had been turned on when she’d started showing affection back.

The burning desire that had taken over in the club was back. Jonathan rolled them over so Clary was laying on her back. He reached down to pull her top off, and helped her wriggle out of her shorts. He quickly got out of his pants as well. 

Moonlight from the window suddenly illuminated his skin as he leaned back on his knees a moment, looming over her. His eyes were dark, staring right at her with hunger and lust. His face, uncomfortably familiar to her, was serious. This was Jonathan, this was her brother. The reminder made Clary’s nausea briefly come back.

She shook her head. The ache in her groin was overwhelming. She couldn’t back out now, or she felt like she would die from frustration. She needed his cock in her as soon as possible. But if she saw his face like this… She didn’t know if she would handle it well. 

Clary rolled herself onto her stomach before pushing herself onto her hands and knees. 

“Fuck me,” she whispered. “Like this.”

Jonathan seemed to hesitate for a moment, his hands coming to rest on her hips lightly. Clary bit her lip. She hoped he wouldn’t ask why she suddenly wanted it doggy style. 

His fingers tightened on her and he lined up his cock with her pussy before thrusting in hard, suddenly. Clary’s loud moan resounded in the completely silent room. The Seelie Queen could probably hear her.

Jonathan was groaning slightly behind her, giving her some time to adjust. Clary was breathing hard. His cock was big and filled her perfectly, going deep inside of her. It was everything she needed, everything she wanted. He fit perfectly inside of her, like she was made for his cock.

Clary closed her eyes. “Come on,” she whispered.  _ Get it over with _ .

Jonathan pulled out and she whined quietly. The sound coming out of her mouth made her flush with shame. “J-”

She’d started saying his name but he impaled her suddenly. Her groan was much louder than her earlier moan had been. He started fucking her then, strong, deep strokes, not the fast and shallow pace he’d had in the club. He was taking his time and she felt every inch of his cock slide in and out. 

“You feel so good, my sweet sister,” Jonathan groaned behind her. Clary shuddered at that. 

She kept her eyes shut, and tried to remember the last time Jace had fucked her from behind. He had told her it was one of his favorite positions for rougher things, and she’d agreed to try it out. It had been incredibly hot and fun. She tried to tune out Jonathan’s voice and replace it with Jace’s. For a moment, it worked.

It worked so well that Clary came without even thinking, and she screamed out the name of her lover.  _ Jace _ .

Jonathan stopped fucking her. Clary’s eyes opened wide. Fuck. What had she done?

Jonathan pulled out of her and she whined at the loss. Her orgasmic bliss was ruined by the knowledge she’d fucked up, that she’d said the wrong name, that Jonathan was going to be so mad at her that he probably wouldn’t come close to her again.

Jonathan’s hands were harsh on her, grabbing her and flipping her over roughly. 

“What the fuck?” he asked. His face was distorted by pain and rage and Clary started babbling apologies without meaning to.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Jonathan, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry-”

Clary felt like she couldn’t breathe. She looked up at Jonathan, lit by moonlight, his pale skin glowing and his red hair looking almost black. He looked so incredibly hurt. Clary bit her lip, looking up at him. For a second, she was afraid of what he would do to her. He’d never really tried to hurt her, but this… For some reason, this was worse than anything she’d ever done to him.

She reached up to him. Her hand slid over his torso, up the smooth skin to his face. She cupped his cheek, sitting up to look at him, in the dark. 

“Please, forgive me.”

“Why did you let me in?” Jonathan snapped. “Why did you ask me to fuck you, if you don’t want it?” 

Clary swallowed. “I want you. But you’re my brother.” 

Jonathan nodded. “I am.” He looked at her a little more. “You… you could tell me no. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Clary felt the hurt growing through her, his hurt, his pain. She shifted, moving in closer, until they were both kneeling on the bed in mirroring positions. Her hand was still on his cheek, caressing the slightly stubbly skin there. 

“I know,” she whispered. “I… I’m sorry.”

Jonathan wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. She leaned against the touch, despite the growing awkwardness.

“I’ll do anything, I’m so sorry,” Clary added before he could start anything. “Anything you want to do to me, I’ll do.” 

Jonathan’s breath hitched. “I want to fuck you, and I want you to look at me the entire time. No Jace, no proxy, nothing, you and me. You feel shame, but… this is just sex. You want me, I want you, the other way around, the bond… the bond needs us to be close.” 

Clary swallowed. “No one can know.”

Jonathan looked at her. “We fucked in a crowded club three hours ago.”

Clary felt her face get warm at that. They had. They had done that in front of seelies and mundanes and werewolves and maybe warlocks too, and even though she hoped they wouldn’t say anything to anyone, she knew that was too much to ask.

Jonathan’s hands slipped down to her ass, then lower, and he picked her up slightly, manhandling her until she was back to laying on her back on the bed, looking up at him. There was a tenderness in his face that she didn’t think she’d seen in him before.

“You okay?” he asked. “I won’t do anything if you don’t want it.” 

Clary didn’t know how to reply. She felt soft and warm and though it wasn’t the burning desire of earlier, it was something. Something deep, like a low fire. Clary nodded. “I’m okay.”

Jonathan pushed her legs apart, settling in between them. He draped himself over her and his face was level with hers, his eyes staring right into hers. He was growing harder, his desire starting up again as he held himself over her. As if in response, she felt herself grow wet.

He angled himself so the head of his cock was pressing at her entrance and slid in. It was not like the other times. This time he went slow and deliberate. Clary and he moaned in unison.

Instinctively, she wrapped herself around him, bringing him closer. The change of angle made him slide in just a little deeper inside of her. Clary gasped. She wanted him to move, to fuck her, to make the pleasure rise and rise until she forgot who he was, what she was doing, why they were like this.

He didn’t. Jonathan just looked at her. His eyes were so incredibly blue when she saw them up close like this. It was the one way in which he didn’t really look like the rest of their family. His eyes. Unless he was giving into his demon powers, they were clear and blue and Clary lost herself in them. 

His chest was pressed against hers, hard and flat. She traced his sides gently. He shuddered against her. There was no escaping him now, not when they were like this, embraced so tightly. Their breaths mingling as they stared at each other. His cock sheathed deep inside of her. 

He filled her perfectly, even more so than before. Clary’s pussy clenched around him, desperate for some sort of motion, some sort of friction. Like this, it was overwhelmingly not enough pleasure. It was like being teased ruthlessly but denied the actual thing that would give her pleasure.

“Please,” Clary whimpered.

Jonathan didn’t move. He just stared and waited, his eyes mapping her face. 

Clary groaned a little, in frustration. “Please… please move.” 

“Say my name,” Jonathan said. He was firm, unwavering. 

The tone alone made Clary shiver, her pussy clenching around him again. She couldn’t help herself. No matter how hard she wanted to run away from this. No matter how hard she wanted to keep pretending this wasn’t happening, it was turning her on. 

How could he not care about what they were doing? How could he be so… casual about the horror of this act? Clary couldn’t understand why he wasn’t crumbling under the same shame she felt.

He still wasn’t moving. “Say my name, Clary, or I’m never going to touch you again.”

No. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t stay away from her. Clary’s eyes went wide, her arms tightening around his torso.  _ No.  _ Even trying to imagine not being close to him, not feeling his body against hers, was filling her with dread and sorrow at this very moment. It was wrong, so horribly wrong, so incredibly foreign. 

She recognized that feeling, the same one that had fuelled her rage at Jace in the club, when he’d tried to take her away from Jonathan. That terrible fear of being away from her brother. From half of her soul, from the one thing that gave her a place in this world. The one person that kept her from floating away into nothingness, forever alone and orphan… That was what had made her push Jace away. And what had made her pull Jonathan closer.

“Jonathan,” she breathed out, barely a whisper.

Jonathan smiled. “Clary.”

He pulled out of her. She missed the feeling of him immediately and grabbed at him, her nails digging into his skin, her entire being refusing to be away. He thrusted back into her, to the hilt. 

“Jonathan!” Clary moaned.

“Yes,” he praised. “Say it.” 

The clearness of his eyes was now dark desire. He started moving in earnest, his thrusts still relatively slow but deep, hard, claiming. Clary moaned and gasped, repeating his name over and over.

He picked up the pace. His skin was glistening with sweat, his eyes never leaving hers. Suddenly he moved, leaning down to kiss her, claiming her lips now.

Clary kissed him back. For the moment of that kiss, she closed her eyes, but this time it wasn’t Jace she saw. It was just him. Jonathan. He was the only thing she could think about. The only person she cared about right now. 

He was merciless in his thrusting, never letting up. Clary writhed underneath him. Suddenly he shifted, changing the angle involuntarily. Clary came. She screamed his name, her hands leaving tracks of blood down his back.

Jonathan came inside of her right after, shouting her name as well. Clary panted underneath him, feeling his body get slightly heavier on top of her, his bare skin slick with sweat and blood underneath her hands. She rested on the mattress, unmoving and exhausted, the feeling of his cock still inside of her almost distant.

She’d never come this hard before, so hard she thought she was losing her mind. 

The sound of a stele reactivating a rune resounded in the relative silence of the room. She shifted. Inside of her, Jonathan’s softening cock started growing hard again. 

“Stamina rune?” Clary asked. Her voice was quiet.

“I’m not done fucking you yet,” Jonathan whispered. “If you want to.”

Clary found herself unable to say no. 

They kept going for hours. Clary lost count of the number of orgasms from both her and him, lost count of the number of stamina runes they used. Lost count of the time spent in bed with him. If anything other than him had mattered before, it surely didn’t now. All she cared about was him.

They barely changed positions, holding each other close and looking into each other’s eyes as they screamed each other’s names over and over and over again. Clary stopped thinking about anything. When she fell asleep hours later, their bed humid with sweat, hours worth of his come dripping out of her steadily and without stopping, the only thing in her mind was  _ Jonathan. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this, feel free to hit me up @hurtfairchild on tumblr! I love hearing back from people <3
> 
> If you're interested in an 18+ Shadowhunters server not focused on Malec, come and check out Everything But The Institute Sink! https://discord.gg/hXekdtM


End file.
